Ángel de Navidad
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: “Quisiera poder decirte cuanto te amo, pero es difícil si sé que sólo te haré más daño...” Fic depresivo breve, un regalo de navidad. SLASH SS-HP. Leanlo y déjenme un review, please


Advertencia = Este fic tiene ciertos toques de slash. Si no te gusta, hazte un favor y no lo leas.  
  
Ángel de Navidad  
  
"Quisiera poder decirte cuanto te amo, pero es difícil si sé que sólo te haré más daño..."  
  
Los gritos y las risas se confunden lentamente con el llanto. Las lágrimas dejan de ser sinónimos de tristeza, para pasar a ser la más pura expresión de dicha. Luces, guirnaldas, regalos; mucha alegría junta, demasiada para mí que dejé de sonreír hace años. Un ambiente festivo que no va conmigo, preferiría mil veces la amargura de lo trivial a esta fiesta sin sentido.  
  
Para aquellos que disfrutan con sus amigos y familias, aquellos que pasan horas tomando chocolate caliente junto a un árbol de plástico adornado, la Navidad es una fecha que esperan con ansias durante todo el año. Quisiera ser como ellos, y poder disfrutar de lo que los demás tienen sin merecerlo.  
  
Y no es que yo lo merezca. Es sólo que verte correr y reír en compañía de tus amigos (como sueles llamar a ese par que te sigue donde vayas) me hace desear ser diferente. Me hace desear no tener esta vida que yo mismo elegí. El destino fue amargo conmigo, y creo que tu llegada ha sido lo más duro. Saber que cuando pases por mi lado tu sonrisa desaparecerá, para transformarse en un rictus de odio y desprecio es algo que me corroe el alma como el más potente de los venenos. Tú eres feliz cuando yo no estoy cerca; yo sufro al estar a tu lado, pero agonizo al estar lejos de ti. Así es la vida. Una amarga decepción.  
  
Supongo que debes amar la Navidad. Debe de encantarte el despertar muy temprano para correr aún en pijama hasta donde se encuentran los regalos. Rasgar los papeles mientras que comentas con tus amigos los diversos obsequios. Debe de fascinarte el Gran Comedor todo adornado, ver al director vestido con túnicas extravagantes y sombreros ridículos, pasear con tus amigos por los terrenos helados del colegio. Te he visto muchas veces emprender una lucha de nieve con ellos, rodar por el suelo mientras eres atacado por una avalancha de bolas blancas. Veo siempre como tu amigo pelirrojo y la chica de cabello enmarañado (Weasley y Granger, siempre son ellos) abrazarte, para emprender el camino de vuelta. Y siempre estoy yo allí, para ver congelada tu expresión de felicidad.  
  
Es la sensación de que tú eres mío y de nadie más, de que tú no puedes ser feliz mientras que yo me consumo en la más cruel de las soledades, la que me hace aparecer frente a ti, sabiendo que eso arruinará tu día. Es para recordarte que a pesar del tiempo, siempre yo seré una parte importante de tu vida, que por mucho que trates de alejarte, yo siempre estaré ahí. ¿Me oyes? Siempre. Tal vez sea la parte más odiosa de tu existencia, pero disfruto sabiendo que eso hace que me recuerdes, ya sea con odio o con repulsión. Es la única forma de expresarte lo que siento.  
  
Tal vez sean celos. Nunca antes los había sentido, pero creo que eso es. Tú eres feliz y puedes disfrutar de tu vida; yo tengo mi destino manchado en sangre, mis manos están manchadas en sangre. Tú tienes muchos amigos, todos te aprecian y veneran, tienes gente que se preocupa por ti, gente que daría la vida si fuera necesario por protegerte. Yo no tengo a nadie.  
  
Odio la Navidad porque es una fecha más para estar solo. Es un día gélido en que sólo me queda esperar a que se acabe, para continuar con mi miserable vida de siempre. Un círculo vicioso. Todos agradecen a Dios por dejarlos vivir una experiencia tan maravillosa como esta Navidad con sus seres queridos, por poder disfrutar de los regalos y las fiestas.  
  
Yo hace mucho que dejé de creer en Dios. ¿Para qué creer en algo que no puedes ver? ¿Si es verdad que existe, por qué permitió que ocurriera todo? Tal vez Dios existe sólo para aquellos que creen en él. Yo ya no puedo hacerlo. Me he visto defraudado muchas veces por seres y personas que si me prometieron no defraudarme como para venir a confiar en un ente que no es seguro que exista.  
  
Mis manos están manchadas en sangre, por mis venas corre muerte, mi alma es un cementerio en hiel y podredumbre. No vale la pena que me esfuerce pensando que tal vez si existe Dios. Si existiera, no me permitiría pertenecer a su Reino.  
  
Oigo a lo lejos como alguien entona una canción de tradición navideña. A su voz se le unen otras y pronto es un coro de voces agudas y roncas, chicos y chicas, profesores y alumnos, los que cantan. Pueden desafinar de vez en cuando, pero destilan una poderosa alegría. Soy el único que no se une y ten por seguro que no lo haré. Prefiero la soledad lóbrega de mi despacho a la soledad de estar acompañado por cientos de personas que no te comprenden. Sé que tú estás ahí, comiendo en medio de todo ese bullicio, cantando tal vez, tus verdes ojos brillando de dicha inocente.  
  
Alguna vez te comparé con un ángel, tal era tu inocencia y candidez, de esa forma llegabas en mis sueños, divino ser de alas de espuma que venía a rescatarme de mi abismo. Aún ahora evoco de esa manera tu recuerdo, aunque sé que no eres mi ángel salvador. Eres sólo un niño que llegó por equivocación hasta mí, que se dejó ver y amar para luego emprender el vuelo. Lejos, muy lejos. Tanto, que no puedo seguirte.  
  
Un ángel de Navidad. Sería una hermosa y romántica metáfora para susurrar a tu oído por las noches, un bello apodo para el amante soñado que jamás serás. Pero los ángeles son seres prohibidos para aquellos de corazón impuro, y nuestras manos no pueden tocar la seda de su piel. Eres una tentación que sólo puedo soñar, un espejismo de falso amor en el desierto distante de mi alma. Eres todo lo que yo añoro, todo lo que yo no soy, todo lo que alguna vez quise ser.  
  
Mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de los inocentes y no vale la pena que corrompa tu dulce esencia por algo que acabara antes de que pueda empezar. No sería justo acabar con tus días de ángel por el simple capricho de un humano.  
  
Navidad. Como odio este día. Sólo porque sé que tú lo amas. Sólo porque sé que ahora tú eres feliz.  
  
Ni siquiera de niño pude apreciar esta festividad como mis congéneres. Todos los niños hablaban emocionados sobre lo que quería hacer y recibir, mientras yo me escondía tras la máscara de la indiferencia, deseando fervorosamente unirme a ellos. Nunca lo hice y ya no queda tiempo como para intentarlo.  
  
El sufrimiento pasa a ser el único consuelo de los solitarios. El dolor sirve para apartar otras cosas de tu mente, sufrir te hace olvidar que vives. Añoro la muerte, pero no quiero ser un cobarde. Prefiero esperar a que me la arrebaten, a que mi mano se condene con su propia sangre. Prefiero seguir soportando que tu mirada de color jade me desgaste el alma lentamente, a dejarme seducir por la oscuridad tentadora de la muerte.  
  
Pero no queda mucho tiempo que seguir soportando. La guerra está encima y sé que no sobreviviré. Mi vida está sellada por la marca que llevo en el brazo y es esa misma marca la que me matará. Es un consuelo saber que la estupidez de un adolescente inexperto y resentido con el mundo, me va a servir de algo. Me he lamentado largas noches por haber sido tan débil y dejar que algo más fuerte que la razón hablara por mí y me impusiera a unirme a las filas de aquel que sólo añora tu muerte. Me etiqueté de traidor por nada, pero tal vez al final si descubra que valió la pena.  
  
Quiero llegar al final y mirar hacia atrás y ver que dejé una huella imborrable en este mundo. Que aunque me odies, en tu corazón siempre habitará mi recuerdo. Quiero creer que algún día volverás en tus pasos y recordarás a este hombre que disfrazó con odio su amor. Quiero creer que hay esperanzas aún después de la muerte.  
  
La libertad es sólo una ilusión para aquellos de corazón débil, al fin y al cabo todos estamos atados a nuestros propios miedos y temores. Soy esclavo de tu nombre, de tus ojos, de la sangre que corre fresca por tu cuerpo. Soy esclavo de algo que no decidí y vivo encarcelado en una prisión que forjé yo mismo. Vivo esclavizado al deseo impuro de que me ames y es esa la mayor de las condenas. Mi vida está sentenciada y no hay nada que hacer.  
  
Navidad, un día para recordar todo lo que hiciste mal. ¿Pero quien dice que yo quiero recordar? Mi pasado es lo único que no puedo cambiar a pesar de ser mi más anhelado deseo. Si mi pasado fuera otro, tal vez no estaría encerrado en esta habitación oscura pensando en ti, ni tú me odiarías. Yo sería otro hombre y podría amarte con la conciencia tranquila. Pero no es así y hay que resignarse a la realidad.  
  
La soledad es eterna y no puedes escapar de ella. Aunque sea Navidad, de todos modos la amargura permanece intacta en el alma de los seres que aman a los ángeles.  
  
Notas de la Autora = Este fic nació de una ligera depresión antes de Navidad. Es que acabo de recibir el resultado de unos exámenes y me fue horrible en algunos. Por eso vine a torturarlos con mi imaginación. Espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Notas de la Autora 2 = Déjenme un review!!!!!!! Por favor!!!!! Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. 


End file.
